


Dziesiąty krąg piekieł

by Winnetou



Series: Mopsokalipsa [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, doktor Stefan występuje w znikomych ilościach, fantazja autorki pogalopowała w długą dziką, humor (mam nadzieję), znowu mopsy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Loki spotyka Crowleya, a trochę później spotyka go bardzo nieprzyjemna niespodzianka.





	Dziesiąty krąg piekieł

**Author's Note:**

> Ponownie odsyłam do serii [W oparach absurdu](https://archiveofourown.org/series/884412). A dla tych, co nie mają czasu wyjaśnię, że Loki jest mocno uprzedzony co do mopsów i ma z nimi traumatyczne wspomnienia za sprawą Lorda Admirała Nelsona, czyli mopsika należącego do doktora Strange'a, który jakimś cudem jest teraz jego chłopakiem (Stefan, nie mopsik). Poza tym jak znajdziecie w tym jakiś sens, to dajcie mi znać ;)

\- No żesz kurna! – zaklął Loki i rozejrzał się dokoła.

Miejsce, w którym się znajdował, przypominało komnatę lub może raczej loch, ale urządzone w całkiem niezłym guście. Tylko, że nie planował się tu znaleźć. Chciał uciec do jednej ze swoich kryjówek, bo Thor jak zwykle nie znał się na żartach. No bo czy musiał grozić mu śmiercią tylko dlatego, że zmienił Mjolnir w wielkie, różowe dildo akurat w momencie, gdy Gromowładny wznosił radosny okrzyk podczas uczty na swoją cześć? Nie musiał, ale jednak mu groził, więc Psotnik na wszelki wypadek postanowił zaszyć się gdzieś na jakiś czas. Teraz zastanawiał się, gdzie jest to „gdzieś”, w którym wylądował.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi proszę, kim jesteś i jak się tu dostałeś?

Loki obejrzał się i ujrzał mężczyznę ubranego w szykowny garnitur i płaszcz. Był niższy niż Loki i raczej przy kości, ale coś w jego postawie świadczyło o tym, że lepiej go nie lekceważyć. Nie zamierzał.

\- Jestem Loki z Asgardu – przedstawił się Psotnik trzymając ręce tak, by nieznajomy je widział.  
\- A jak dostałeś się do mojego pałacu? – dopytywał mężczyzna z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, pod którym czaiła się zimna furia. Loki pomyślał, że być może odnalazł pokrewną duszę.  
\- Przez przypadek – odparł z uśmiechem, ale zaraz zreflektował się widząc uniesione brwi gospodarza. – Podróżowałem między wymiarami i chyba zniosło mnie za bardzo w bok. Nie zamierzałem tu trafić. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest to „tu”.  
\- Witamy w piekle – oznajmił mężczyzna z drwiącym uśmiechem. – A przy okazji – jestem Crowley, król tego pięknego miejsca. Nie zabiłem cię od razu tylko dlatego, że jestem ciekaw, jak udało ci się tu wejść. Jak już się dowiem wtedy cię zabiję i ulepszę zabezpieczenia, więc im więcej mi powiesz, tym dłużej pożyjesz.  
\- Nie myśl sobie, że dam ci się tak po prostu zabić! – najeżył się Loki i pozwolił, by aura zamigotała wokół niego. – Jestem Loki, Bóg Kłamstw i Psotnik!  
\- Spotkałem Lokiego i jestem wściekle pewien, że wygląda inaczej – wyraził wątpliwość Crowley.  
\- Jak już mówiłem podróżowałem między wymiarami, więc istnieje możliwość, że macie tu zupełnie inną wersję… mnie – wyjaśnił Psotnik.  
\- Cóż, jedno jest pewne – nie jesteś człowiekiem…  
\- Wypraszam sobie!  
\- …i wyczuwam w tobie spory potencjał, _o boże_.

Popatrzyli na siebie z nowym zainteresowaniem. Knucie i spiskowanie w celu przejęcia władzy było naturalnym środowiskiem ich obu. Trafił swój na swego. 

\- Więc czym się zajmujesz jako król piekła? – zapytał Loki jednym machnięciem dłoni zmieniając asgardzki przyodziewek na swój najlepszy czarny garnitur.  
\- Dobry gust – pochwalił Crowley. – Jestem bardzo zajętym demonem, możesz mi wierzyć. Pozwól, że cię oprowadzę.

Przechadzka po piekle była niezwykłym i bardzo pouczającym doświadczeniem. Loki przekonał się, że w niektórych dziedzinach niegodziwości ma jeszcze sporo do nadrobienia. 

\- Tu są kotły ze smołą dla zwykłych grzeszników, którzy nie zrobili nic wartego odnotowania. Dla tych wyróżniających się mamy najlepszą oliwę z pierwszego tłoczenia – opowiadał Crowley pokazując gościowi atrakcje. – Tu są sale tortur, a tam kącik rekreacyjny, bo przecież nawet demony mogą poczuć się zmęczone pracą. A to jest coś, z czego jestem naprawdę dumy!

Crowley pokazał Lokiemu długą kolejkę potępionych dusz. Ciągnęła się i ciągnęła, a jaj koniec ginął gdzieś w oddali.

\- Oni przecież tylko stoją – zauważył Psotnik.  
\- O tak, właśnie – stoją w kolejce! Czyż to nie jest prawdziwie wyrafinowana tortura? – demon pękał z dumy. – Ale to nie wszystko! Wiesz, co jest na końcu? Okienko, w którym siedzi tak zwana „Baba z ZUS-u”. Brzmi przerażająco, prawda? Podpatrzyłem to u Polaków, to taki szalony europejski naród. Nie wiem, co ci ludzie mają w głowach, ale oni chodzą tam dobrowolnie.

Loki musiał przyznać, że jest pod wrażeniem. Crowley nie tylko dobrze się ubierał i miał wielką moc, ale był też inteligentny i nie miał skrupułów. Idealny partner w zbrodni.

\- Czyli, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, zajmujecie się tu głównie sprowadzaniem ludzi na złą drogę i zadawaniem cierpienia tym, którzy was posłuchali? – upewnił się.  
\- Mniej więcej – przytaknął król piekła.  
\- I możecie opętywać ludzi i zmuszać ich do wykonywania swojej woli?  
\- Tak.  
\- A nie myślałeś może kiedyś o stworzeniu armii? – Loki popatrzył na swojego nowego przyjaciela z błyskiem w oku.  
\- Cieszę się, że o to zapytałeś – Crowley aż klasnął w dłonie z zadowolenia. Chodź, pokażę ci potęgę, przed którą drżą nawet zastępy piekła!

Poprowadził Lokiego w głąb swojego królestwa. Schodzili coraz niżej i niżej, a z każdym przebytym poziomem robiło się mroczniej i duszniej. Jęki i krzyki potępionych cichły powoli. Zamiast tego do uszu Lokiego dochodziły dźwięki, których nie umiał co prawda zidentyfikować, ale wiedział, że już je gdzieś słyszał i był pewien, że nie towarzyszyły temu miłe okoliczności. Poczuł, że włoski na karku mu się jeżą. 

\- Widzisz, wszyscy są przekonani, że istnieje tylko dziewięć kręgów piekielnych. Podtrzymujemy te plotki, bo dzięki temu oprócz zwyczajowych nieprzyjemności związanych z pobytem u nas dochodzi też bardzo paskudne zaskoczenie, kiedy delikwent odkrywa, że istnieje dziesiąty krąg dla tych najbardziej… zasłużonych – tłumaczył Crowley podchodząc do ściany, w której były osadzone ciężkie stalowe drzwi oznaczone rzymską dziesiątką. Dobiegało zza nich coś jakby powarkiwanie i sapanie, a od czasu do czasu też ujadanie. – Mało kto zasłużył sobie na to, co czeka za tymi drzwiami, choć muszę przyznać, że Pol Pot i Stalin byli blisko. Pozwolę ci zerknąć, ale musisz być ostrożny, bo one potrafią być bezlitosne.

Crowley zakręcił korbą i potężne rygle z głośnym zgrzytem wsunęły się do wnętrza drzwi. Loki podszedł i zajrzał przez szparę. To, co ujrzał sprawiło, że natychmiast pobladł, oblał się zimnym potem i odskoczył pod ścianę.

\- O nie! Nie, nie, nie! Nieee!  
\- Straszne są, prawda? – zapytał demon z miną dumnego ojca chwalącego się pociechami. – Ta na przedzie to Mindy, moja ulubienica. 

Crowley szerzej uchylił drzwi, a wtedy coś małego i szarego wypadło zza nich i z radosnym warczeniem rzuciło się na Lokiego, aby polizać go po twarzy. Loki wrzasnął i…

***

\- Tylko nie mopsy! – krzyknął Loki siadając gwałtownie, ale zaplątał się w pościel i omal nie spadł z łóżka.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał sennie Stephen łypiąc na Lokiego jednym zaspanym okiem. – Tu nie ma żadnych mopsów. Z resztą to na twoje wyraźne życzenie Lord Admirał nie ma prawa wstępu do naszej sypialni.  
\- To… To był tylko sen. Nie, to był koszmar – powiedział Loki próbując się uspokoić, chociaż serce wciąż jak szalone tłukło mu się o żebra.  
\- Przestałbyś już. Mopsy to wspaniałe i kochane zwierzęta – mruknął Stephen i przekręcił się na bok, by móc objąć Psotnika. – No już, wszystko jest w porządku. Nie ma tu żadnych mopsów. Poza tym powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić, w końcu mamy jednego mopsika.  
\- I to jest o jednego mopsika za dużo – poskarżył się Loki płaczliwym głosem.


End file.
